charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Molecular Deceleration
Molecular Deceleration is the power that enables the user to slow down the molecules of an individual or object, making it appear as if time had slowed down, putting the target into slow motion. This power can be seen as either a weaker or more controlled version of molecular immobilization, and was therefore often referred to as Molecular Deceleration. However, neither the Charmed Ones nor the magical community ever specifically addressed this power by that reference. Molecular Deceleration is activated in the same manner as molecular immobilization: the user channels it through his or her hands. It also shares the same method of triggering: the emotion of fear. Priscilla Baxter Priscilla Baxter, the past life of Piper Halliwell as well as the mother of Penny Halliwell, possessed this power.Season 2, Pardon My Past She used it on the warlock Anton, who was about to strangle her during an attack, but he managed to break free of her power and told he was going to like having her power while strangling her. Fortunately for Priscilla, she was able to successfully fight back, and Anton never managed to obtain her power. It is plausible that, since she acted as a good witch throughout her life, when Priscilla was reborn as Piper Halliwell, her power of molecular deceleration advanced into molecular immobilization. This is also in accordance to the prophecy Melinda Warren made upon her death, saying that each generation of Warren witches will culminate in the arrival of three sisters who will be the most powerful witches of all time.Season 1, Something Wicca This Way Comes Cupids Angelic beings responsible for awakening love in individuals, Cupids are not naturally born with the power but rather use their Ring, known as Cupid's Ring to activate the Slowing power. They use the power of Slowing so that they can appear to their charges and suggest thoughts of love and passion into their minds.Season 2, Heartbreak City : A Cupid's ability works on a much grander scale than other beings with the power, allowing them to slow the fabric of time rather than just working on the molecular level. Cole Turner Son of demon Elizabeth and her mortal husband Benjamin Turner, and human half of the demonic soldier of fortune Belthazor, Cole Turner demonstrated the power of Slowing on three separate occasions after escaping from the Demonic Wasteland, where he absorbed the power from a vanquished demon. : First, when he first returned from the wasteland, he slowed down a bullet that was about to hit Phoebe. Second, when a Wicked Witch used the Fairy Tale Snow White against Phoebe, causing her to transform into Cinderella and be lured to a "ball" where a man, Adam Prinze, under the influence of the evil witch's magic, tried to kill Phoebe when she was trapped inside a pumpkin. As Adam raised the pumpkin above his head to smash it on the ground, Cole arrived on scene and slowed Adam down. He retrieved the pumpkin before it hit the ground, saving Phoebe.Season 5, Happily Ever After : The third time he exhibited the power was when Darryl Morris was held at gunpoint during robbery at a diner. Darryl and the gunman were in the kitchen of a diner when Cole materialized, saw what was taking place and slowed down the gunman and the bullets fired. He and Darryl then walked over to the man and Cole placed handcuffs on him and handed him over to Darryl to put in jail. See Also *Freezing *Stopping Time References Category:Charmed Universe Category:Magical Powers